


Incomplete Observations on Personal Growth and Acceptance (Late at Night (in a Shady Tavern))

by Kalinke



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalinke/pseuds/Kalinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete Observations on Personal Growth and Acceptance (Late at Night (in a Shady Tavern))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elufuir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elufuir/gifts).



> Thanks, Peggy! /sarcasm
> 
> Look at what you've done! I hope you're happy now!  
> I included some structural ambiguity just for you <3

He thought he was too young. Wasn't worthy. Of her. Of her love. That was at the beginning. Before everything fell apart. When he thought them both to be happy. Happy; caught in blissful ignorance.

And after that? After that he knew. Felt too old to ever love again, felt unworthy. Couldn't find joy in anything.

But now, now things might be changing. Porthos and Aramis are raising their glasses, watching him with indulgent smiles, expecting something. So he raises his glass, feels the twitch of his mouth and his shoulders relax.

He raises his glass for things to come.


End file.
